


On Love

by 24REVERSE (Vengeful_Saitama)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Anxiety Disorder, Consensual Sex, Falling In Love, Healthy Relationships, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Saitama/pseuds/24REVERSE
Summary: [AU A/B/O] "This "love"...is it agape? Or Eros?"An AU of sorts where jaded, ice-skating world champion 27-year-old Victor Nikiforov, a product of a high-society Alpha family, encounters Yuri Katsuki, the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart, and has to sort out whether what he feels for him is purely sexual or unconditional. But Victor's family never did take kindly to abandonment, and the closer Victor gets to Yuri, the more dangerous things become.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Intro to ABO

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This is an ABO fic. You've been warned: this may not be what you want or expect. For those new to this trope, I've included a basic summary of it in the preface. There are a couple posts explaining it more in-depth floating around on the internet. My knowledge comes from these posts and reading ABO manga and doujinshi. If you know about ABO already, the story starts in the second chapter. 
> 
> It is my first time writing an ABO fic, but I was asked by a friend to try. Yuki, this is for you. Thanks for being my editor, fellow fangirl and first reader. I hope I did it justice for you, I was rather nervous to publish this...
> 
> If you've made it this far, I thank you. I hope what I wrote was ok.
> 
> (side note: for anyone curious, there are plenty of quizzes you can take that tell you what your dynamic would be in an ABO. I took a few while doing research for this. I am apparently an Omega.)

In this world, there are 6 biological sexes* that are determined by genetics. Of course there's "male" and "female" (and the vast unmentioned gray area in between them*). But there are 3 secondary genders too. They are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. They not only determine how your body works physically, but also sexually and, unfortunately, socially too. 

Alphas (α) are at the top of the pyramid. They're blessed with supposedly superior genes and talent, and they're considered the best of the best. They only make up a small portion of the population, but they rule the world. Everyone wants to be one, or marry one, or reproduce with one. If you do that, your status in society is set. The world bends to their will. A lot of celebrities and people at the top of their careers, like CEOs, are alphas. They're the rulers, the heads of the pack. 

Betas (β) are just your average, everyday people. They're not superior, but they aren't inferior either. They're just regular people, leading regular lives. They get no special treatment, but most of them prefer that anyway. Most of them don't like to stand out too much. They can marry and reproduce with just about anyone who can. Most of the population falls into this gender. 

Omegas (Ω) are considered the lowest class of citizens. The world looks at them as breeding machines, and nothing else. Their fertility rate during their estrus (heat) periods is 100%, and both male and female omega can carry children. Their maternal and nurturing instincts are the strongest of the three secondary genders. They're considered to be emotional and sensitive. They usually marry and reproduce with alphas, as their pheromones attract each other naturally. During their heat periods, they're basically bedridden and too hypersexual to function, so they have a lot of trouble finding and holding jobs, as most employers don't want to have to deal with them, and the "trouble" they cause. They make up a tinier portion of society than Alphas do. 

In the modern-day society, this is one of the only real truths, just like death and taxes. If you're born an Alpha, you'll go far in life for sure. A Beta means you'll live a normal life, neither on top nor at the bottom. An Omega, you'll face criticism and hardship at every turn. 

That's how things are. And that's how they'll always be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: This is referring to those who identify as nonbinary or genderfluid. This is an LGBTQ+ inclusive trope.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They threw this together to try and push a girl at me. A rich, beautiful, Alpha girl with her own fortune and reputation. Anything to keep the bloodline "pure" and all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get down the first chapter. I am surprised by how long it turned out to be, and I also apologize for it as well. I tried to fix some issues I had with formatting, so I hope that turned out ok. I picked everyone's secondary genders based on build and personality from watching them in the anime, though a few I was torn on. Chris was almost an Alpha, but I think Omega suits him a little better. 
> 
> Hopefully this isn't boring or tough to read. Thank you all for sticking with me so far.

"Victor, if I were you, I'd cut the crap and at least make it look like you're interested in somebody here." Yakov muttered, irritated, into Victor’s ear, standing on tip-toe to reach him. He had a brooding, menacing aura, but he was as Beta as they come. His leather hat hid his shiny bald spot from view. 

"But I'm not interested in anyone here. I don't even want to be here in the first place. Maybe I'll skip out early." said Victor carelessly with a shrug. His suit was meticulously clean and tailored, not a thread out of place, and probably cost more than the gleaming grand piano in the corner of the ballroom. His silvery hair brushed his cheek, and his usually bright eyes looked dull with boredom. He grew up in grand rooms like this, surrounded by plastic people with painted smiles and hollow voices. 

"Victor, I'm being serious. If you leave this party early, your parents are going to be the first ones to know! They have eyes and ears everywhere!" Yakov hissed, eyeing a young cocktail waitress, who hurried nervously past him after meeting his gaze. Victor's parents hired Yakov to keep him out of their hair when he was a child. It was Yakov who encouraged him to try figure skating, his first love, when all he had were quiet dinners and private study sessions. "They arranged this evening to celebrate your gold medal at Worlds, so of course they're going to keep all eyes on you."

"Yakov, you and I both know that that is complete and utter bullshit. They threw this together to try and push a girl at me. A rich, beautiful, Alpha girl with her own fortune and reputation. Anything to keep the bloodline "pure" and all." Victor said in a low voice, sipping from his champagne glass with the air of a complete gentleman who never used ugly language in a public place. 

"Of course it is, but watch your mouth, Vitya! You never know who might be listening. Personally, I never really found Alpha girls to be all that special and amazing. Or attractive, for that matter." Yakov said gruffly, as if someone had wrinkled his suit.

"Ah, I'm glad we agree, then! Splendid!" said Victor, diving into his glass again. Eat, drink, and talk, and this would all be over in a few hours. Then he could go take a hot bath and read his book in private. 

"Well, if you aren't going to talk to any of these women, then at least go greet your skating friends. Chris is here somewhere, and I saw a few others too. Do something besides drink, you lush. Your family will kill me." said Yakov, taking Victor’s (sixth) champagne glass from him and polishing it off himself. 

"Fat chance, Yakov. That's all he does when he's in public. Old Man, you can't handle your liquor as well as you think you can. Remember the Nationals banquet? Because I do; seeing you dancing naked on a table is burned into my brain now. Disgusting." said Yuri Plisetsky in his crisp suit coming over with juice in his hand. He cleans up pretty nice. Shame he wasn't the gentleman he looked. 

"Ah, Yurio! What a sight for sore eyes! I was wondering where you were!" said Victor brightly, flashing the kid a smile. "Are you looking for a nice young lady here too?"

"You wish." Yuri murmured. But his cheeks looked a little pink behind his golden blonde hair. "What's wrong? All the good-looking ones taken? I know that's why your family got this miserable party together. Maybe you should have just accepted their marriage interviews after all. And I told you not to call me that!"

"Awww, why not? I think it's cute!"

"Just because some girl called me that doesn't mean the rest of you can!"

"Calm down, Yurochka! You're in public, act like it, or I'll make you do ice push-ups next practice!"

"You haven't seen Chris, have you?" Victor asked lightly, scanning the room for a trace of his rather odd, well-built, sexually-forward best friend. "He's great at livening up boring parties like this."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't need anymore mental scars at 15, thanks." said Yuri, pulling a face. "And no, I haven't."

But Victor wasn't listening anymore. Victor wasn't even aware of what planet he was on at the moment. Across the crowded room of fake laughter and empty compliments, there was someone else who didn't want to be at the party either…

  
  
  
  


"Wow! I can't believe this place! It's so beautiful!" said Phichit, snapping pictures furiously of every inch of the ballroom. "The wood paneling, the marble floors...this is like something out of a fairy tale! This feels more like a castle than a hotel! Amazing! Yūri, quick, get in this picture with me!"

"Only one, Phichit. I'm not feeling too well…" said Yūri Katsuki, hands in his pockets and sighing. He looked perfectly polished and proper on the outside, but on the inside, he felt like garbage. Was the night over yet?

"Awww, ok. You alright? Are you getting a cold?" 

"I'm not sure, I might be. My dad has a bad one right now, that's why I'm here instead of him. We got invited because of the family business..." said Yūri, adjusting his glasses and trying so hard not to stand out. Parties were an introvert's worst nightmare. But he wanted to help his dad out, so he dusted off his best suit and took Phichit with him. If he had to be at a place like this, he wanted to be with someone he knew and trusted. 

"Oh wow! I hope he gets better soon! Shame he's missing all this." said Phichit with a smile. In all of his twenty years of life, nothing ever seemed to bother him. He was a right ray of sunshine. "Wonder if there's anyone we know here, besides Victor Nikiforov. I heard this whole party is to celebrate his gold medal!" 

Yūri said nothing. Though he had qualified for the Grand Prix Final last year, he came in last in the entire competition. Then he went on to fail at Nationals, and his ice skating season was cut short. Just thinking about it dragged his mood down. He leaned against the wall next to Phichit. Was this weight he was feeling in his stomach part of reliving his failures, or was it from whatever he was coming down with? 

"Look! I think I see Victor! He's over there!" Phichit pointed, elbowing Yūri in the side. "You admire him, don't you?"

And there he was. Tall, fair and shimmering like some otherworldly being? Yes, it was absolutely him, no mistake. He looked so sharply dressed and handsome, the picture of perfection on _and_ off the ice. This man didn't have a flaw anywhere on him. He was like a god…

"He's supposed to be super-rich. I think his family runs some kind of multinational corporation. I hear he's an Alpha too, his whole family are. Makes sense, I suppose. I wouldn't know too much about that…" said Phichit, slightly embarrassed. He was a Beta.

"Me either, don't worry." said Yūri, trying to be empathetic and stare at Victor at the same time. He was a Beta too. Nothing special. That's just how life was. Some people were just blessed and lucky. 

"Why don't you go talk to him? We competed together this past year, right? Maybe he remembers you!" said Phichit with a blinding smile. He could win awards with it. Yūri flushed bright red from his forehead to his shoulders. _Him_ go talk to _Victor_? Absolutely not, no way in hell. They weren't even in the same social class, let alone gender class! No way would Victor even look twice at someone like him. He's untouchable. That thought depressed Yūri even more; his whole body felt heavy now. He stared at the rivers of gray in the marble floor beneath his feet, wishing he could drown in them.

"Yūri! I think he's looking at you!" said Phichit, excited, bouncing up and down a little as if he had springs on his shoes, jarring his tie loose from inside his jacket. He tilted Yuri's head up quickly. "Maybe he recognized you!"

There was no mistake. Rich brown met sky blue, and the universe passed between them. All Yūri could hear was the sudden thumping of his heart against his ribs, and there was a nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach. It seemed like everything had stopped. Victor started walking towards him quickly. And then--

A wave of nausea welled up within Yūri so quickly it was scary. All the oxygen seemed to have been sucked out of the room, it was so hard to breathe! Everything felt hot and sticky, and he couldn't see or stand straight. What was this? What happened to him? He felt so sick and dizzy, and a powerful, but fragrant scent drifted all around him. He doubled over, gasping for breath and praying that everything in his body would stay down.

"Yūri? Hey, are you ok?! What's wrong?" He heard Phitchit’s voice next to him, a small hand at his back. All Yūri could see was the swaying of the marble floor as it drifted in and out of focus. He pleaded with his body but it didn't seem to want to listen to him anymore. Beads of sweat slid down his face...was he running a fever? All of a sudden? Was his cold finally showing itself? He tried to swallow, but his dry throat wouldn't let him. The fragrant scent was getting closer and more potent--

That did it. 

"I'm gonna be sick," Yūri breathed shakily, turning heel and flying out of the ballroom without another word to anyone, trying so hard to stay upright. 

  
  
  
  


Oh, _God._ He was drawn to him. Mesmerized. Captivated. Amazed. 

In his twenty-seven years, Victor had never experienced a feeling like this before. It was as if he were spellbound! The sweet scent was dissipating, like sugar dissolving in hot water. His nose and mouth suddenly felt so lonely. Every nerve in his body was crackling with electricity, and he could feel goosebumps all over his arms. His heart was racing and wouldn't calm down. What was this? And why, why was he so _excited_? All from just a look, just a brief moment of eye contact--

"Ugh, that scent is so strong, what the hell?" Yuri said into his sleeve, which he was using to cover his mouth and nose. "It's almost nauseating. Did someone spray perfume or something?"

"Those felt like some kind of hormones to me. I wonder where they came from." said Yakov, shuddering against the sweet scent that barraged his senses. Even a Beta like him knew how hormones and pheromones smelled. 

"Oi! Old Man! What did you walk away for?" Yuri said in annoyance as Victor slowly made his way back to them, walking as if he were gliding. His head felt light. Yuri fell silent at the captivated look in Victor’s eyes. He'd never seen him wear an expression like that, ever. 

"Yakov?" Victor said out of nowhere. 

"Yes, Vitya? Are you ok, those pheromones were a little strong, even for me." Yakov asked him, dusting his leather hat off and looking at his student with concern. 

"I think I found someone I'm interested in," answered Victor, his voice shaking slightly. Yakov raised his eyebrows so high they disappeared into the brim of his hat.

"Wow. Had a change of heart? Who's the lucky girl?" said Yakov, taken aback by Victor's sudden change in attitude. 

" 'She' is a 'he'." 

Yakov dropped his champagne glass, but there was so much noise in the room that no one heard it shatter. 

"What?! Vitya, what are you talking about?! _Who_ are you talking about?! All that champagne has gone to your head!"

"Please tell me it isn't that Japanese guy you were eyeing from across the room. I saw you, you know." Yuri said bitterly, folding his arms. "He didn't look like anything special, probably just some Beta nobody. Your family isn't going to accept a Beta, Old Man, much less a Japanese one. You know how they feel about foreigners..." 

Yuri's last note was especially sour, and for good reason. Victor's family had made it very clear how they felt about interracial relationships many times over the course of his life. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing to be subjected to, and the three of them had seen it far too many times. 

"I feel like I was drawn to him...He was just so beautiful, there was something about him...I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…" Victor said slowly, wracking his brain and being thwarted at every turn by the amount of champagne in his bloodstream. 

"Ugh, hearing you talk about it like some lovesick schoolgirl makes me want to puke. He left anyway. You'll probably never see him again, especially if he's a Beta or lower. Your family wouldn't even hear it. It's best if you forget about him and find someone in your own class." said Yuri. 

Victor felt his shoulders sink a little. He hadn't considered that possibility. Really, he hadn't considered anything, except that he'd suddenly felt captivated by this young Japanese man and wanted to touch him and hold him in his arms--

"You're right. You both are." said Victor with a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face and through his hair. "Sorry, I guess I jumped the gun a little. That, and I've probably had too much to drink."

"Don't get too deep into the bottle, Old Man, the night's far from over. Didn't you say you were looking for Chris? I bet he's around somewhere. And Mila wanted to say hi to you too."

"Yes, of course. Lead the way, I suppose."

  
  
  


Yūri barely made it. No sooner had his knees hit the cold tile of the bathroom floor and his hands met the porcelain of the back of the toilet did his body reject everything he'd put into it. He gasped and coughed, struggling to breathe and not suffocate. There was a burning, bitter taste in his mouth now. Horrible. 

When he was sure he was done, he scrambled to his feet to wash his hands at one of the spotless sinks and rinse out his mouth. His hands were shaking so badly that he got water everywhere but in his mouth. He felt so hot and dizzy, and his legs were like water. Why did he feel like this? Was this really just a cold? 

Yūri slid down the wall to sit on the floor; his legs wouldn't support his weight anymore. He felt so weak. This wasn't good at all. Maybe he should text Phichit and tell him what was going on. One hand fumbled with digging his phone out of his pocket while the other loosened his tie and undid a few buttons; he was so hot…

He jumped six feet in the air as if he'd been electrocuted! His hand had accidentally brushed his chest as he was trying to roll up his sleeves and a shudder echoed through his body like a shockwave. What the _hell_ ? He wiped the sweat from his face and leaned his head back. Oh _, God…_

"Yūri, there you are! You just ran out suddenly, I was worried!" said Phichit sincerely, running into the room and making sure the door shut behind him. He knelt down next to him, and Yūri felt a rush of warmth for his best friend. "Are you ok? You look awful!"

"Phichit, I don't know what's wrong with me…" Yūri said shakily, gripping his arms close to his stomach. "Honest to God...I feel so weak and dizzy, and hot...I can't even think straight…" He omitted what he'd felt when he brushed his chest; Phichit didn't need to know that.

"Your cheeks are really flushed and you're sweating! Do you have a fever?" Phichit felt his forehead. His hand felt cool and soothing. "Yūri, you're burning up! You should go to the hospital!"

"No, no, it's fine, I don't need to." Yūri protested weakly. "I think I should just go up to my room and rest…"

"That's a good idea. Think you can walk? I'll help you back upstairs." said Phichit, offering his arm for Yūri to hold onto. But Yūri sank back onto his knees. It was no good, he felt too weak to stand. 

"I can't, Phichit. I don't have any strength…" Yūri breathed, still fighting the tightness in his chest. He could feel his heart pounding, like he'd just run a marathon. What was happening inside his body?

The door to the bathroom opened and a young man stepped inside. He looked mildly surprised to see the two of them on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here." He said genuinely. He had an accent, and looked European. His hazel eyes were surprisingly bright in the bathroom lighting, and his blonde hair too. He had an undercut, perfectly shaped, and he was very lean. He looked strangely familiar…"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. My friend has a bad cold. I'm just gonna take him up to his room so he can rest." Phichit said protectively, moving in front of Yūri a bit and putting an arm around him. The young man surveyed Yūri sympathetically.

"Oh, you poor thing...you're in heat, aren't you?" He said gently. Both boys stared at him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yūri asked. "I'm a Beta…"

"Mmm, not if you're in heat, you're not. Fever, feeling hot, weakness, fast heartbeat, dizziness, nausea, carnal desire overcoming all rational thought...any of that ring a bell?" 

Yūri was stunned into silence. This guy had just described every symptom he was feeling. But...did that mean--?

"Don't worry, I'm an Omega too, so I totally understand how you're feeling. And I won't tell anyone, either. But you need to get out of here, it's dangerous for you like this. That room is full of Alphas, and not all of them are capable of self-control." The young man said with distaste. "By the way, I'm Christophe, or Chris. You're Yūri Katsuki, right? We competed in Juniors together. You probably don't remember me." 

"I do…" That explains why he looked so familiar.

"Here, I'll help get you back to your room. You're staying here, right?" Chris scooped up Yūri from the floor and took him gently in his arms. He was a lot stronger than he looked. 

"Yes…upstairs..."

"Good. Hang on. And try and hide your face in case we run into anyone." said Chris, leading the way back towards the elevator. "I'm guessing you didn't know you were an Omega, did you, Yūri?"

"...impossible…"

"Why impossible?"

"...I tested Beta…" Yūri was fighting to stay conscious now. Chris was comfortably warm to him, and his scent was calming. They didn't talk or hang out a lot, but it felt strangely comforting to at least be near people he knew right now. He tightened his hold around Chris's shoulders. An Omega...he couldn't be...it was impossible...he'd never been in heat before...

"They do that for people who definitely aren't Alpha and don't present Omega at the time of the test. I'm no doctor, but I'm very sure you are an Omega, Yūri. This must be your first heat. First time is always the worst." said Chris in a low voice, walking down the hall. Phichit was close behind him. He handed Chris the room key. 

"Don't Omegas usually have their first heat around high school?" Phichit asked, shutting the door behind them. The room was dimly lit from the small lamp they'd turned in earlier when they left the room to go down to the party. 

"Yes, around fifteen or sixteen. But some Omega present much later, like early twenties. I presented at seventeen." said Chris, setting Yūri down on the bed gently and removing his shoes and suit jacket. "You're his friend, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm a Beta. Hormones don't really affect me as much as they do you guys." said Phichit, removing his own shoes and jacket and loosening his tie. 

"Good. He shouldn't be left alone in his condition, especially since it's his first heat." said Chris. He surveyed Yūri, shaking his head. "Poor thing. Look after him tonight. Make sure he eats something and drinks plenty of water. If his fever goes any higher, or he collapses, take him to the hospital. He needs plenty of rest also. He should go to the doctor in the morning; he'll need suppressants, I'm sure. Oh, and don't let anyone else in here, or let him leave the room. I'll leave my phone number here on the counter, call me if you have any questions. Goodnight." 

"Will do. Thanks for your help, Chris." said Phichit gratefully. He got to work immediately, filling a glass up with water. He took it over to Yūri. "Here, Yūri. You should try and drink some water, you need to keep your fluids up." He helped him tip the glass down his throat, taking care so that he won't choke. 

"T-thank you, Phichit…"

"No problem. Now get under the blanket and rest. You need it. I'll be right here if you need me, ok?" 

Yūri shut his eyes, shivering, his body weak and achy. His clothes were damp from sweat, and he willed himself not to throw up the water he'd just drank. It would be really nice if the room would stop spinning. Slowly, he sank into fitful sleep, as dreams involving shadowy figures flitted in and out, one of them with silvery hair, caressing him and stroking him until every nerve ending in his body lit up with pleasure and pain--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supressants are sort of like birth control. They can prevent heat periods in the way that some birth control pills can prevent a period from occurring. They can be taken like pills. Another form of supressant is a fast-acting injection, which is given in the thigh at the onset of heat. The injection is used in emergencies only, as it has some pretty nasty side-effects.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I made it. 
> 
> I do apologize once again for the length of this, which is comparable to a lot of my college essays, and for the lateness of this chapter. I wanted to try and submitted earlier, but I have been very sick these past few days. The weather where I live has been rainy and cold, and is not good for asthma sufferers. 
> 
> From here on out, the story will basically follow the progression of the anime, with a couple small changes, and a few new faces. I can't wait to introduce the world to Anika.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your outpouring of support. I did not expect all of the kudos, comments, and bookmarks that this story got. I was actually afraid people would hate it… thank you all so very very much. I hope this chapter is just as good as the one before it.
> 
> Be safe and well.

"Yūri? Just hang in there, ok? I'm right here…" Who was that? His voice sounded muffled, like he was underwater, and everything was really hazy. Was it Phichit, maybe? Or Chris? Yūri's brain felt so waterlogged and foggy. Wherever he was, the lights were brighter than his hotel room.

"I think you made the right decision. His condition wasn't too good. I would have done the same thing." said another voice from somewhere above him. His voice was deep and caught on the "s" sounds in every word. Both voices were speaking English. 

Yūri blinked, trying to clear the haze from his vision, before he realized he didn't have his glasses on. He felt weak and shivery, even though someone had covered him with a sheet and blanket, and his body was so hot and heavy. The ache in his chest was still there, and it was so hard to breathe. His body was on fire, longing for even a shred of intimacy from someone, anyone...

Looking past his feet showed him two familiar figures sitting in chairs near his bed. The white walls and ceilings dropped several hints. This looked a lot like--

"Phichit…? Where am I…?" said Yūri in a breathless voice. Phichit leapt up and moved closer. He looked relieved, but disheveled, like he'd dressed in a hurry. A closer look revealed he'd skipped buttons when he put on his shirt. 

"Yūri! I'm glad you're more awake now! You're in a hospital in Russia. Your temperature kept going up, and you looked like you were in pain and I didn't know what to do, so I called Chris. He came by and said we should bring you here. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last hour." said Phichit, still looking concerned. Yūri shifted his gaze over to Chris, who also stood up. He had on a nightshirt and sweatpants.

"That's about the gist of it. When you have your heat period, it's important to make sure your fever doesn't get too high, or you could dehydrate yourself. This is probably your first heat, so you don't really know your body yet, and first heats are usually pretty intense." said Chris sympathetically. Yūri only registered about half of what he said. A doctor came in as soon as he finished talking. His red hair shone bright under the lights and he looked fairly young. 

"Good evening, Mr. Katsuki. Your two friends here were worried about you, so they brought you here. We did take some blood and a few X-rays while you were asleep, so those are all here. Do you feel any better at all since you got to lay down for a little?" The doctor asked, taking some papers out of a file. 

"No...it's still hard to breathe, and I feel so hot. My whole body hurts…" said Yūri in a shaking voice. 

"I thought so. Your fever is pretty high, and your heart rate is very fast. I have the results of your blood tests right here. There was a high level of Omega pheromones in your blood, and based on your symptoms, I think it's safe to say that you are definitely experiencing a heat cycle right now. You also have a cold, which isn't helping your heat either." said the doctor.

"When we were tested in school, they told me I was a Beta." Yūri breathed. "When did I change?"

"Since I'm not your regular doctor, I can't say. However, your X-ray also shows that you have Omega characteristics. In Omegas, the pelvis tends to be narrower than other genders, especially if the Omega hasn't had their first child yet. Yours is on the narrower side, matching that of an Omega." The doctor pointed at the X-ray image. "I take it this is your first heat? Sometimes it can manifest late, though it doesn't happen often, and first heats tend to be the worst." 

"...does this mean...I'm an Omega? Not a Beta? Permanently?" said Yūri in a soft voice, almost begging it not to be true. There was no way he could keep skating if everyone found out he was an Omega. No one would coach him, not a third-class citizen like him. The media would have a field day! Omegas never became top anything...they were doomed to suffer painful heats and breed...this couldn't be happening--

"I think it's safe to say yes. It seems like your body just finished developing later than most others. I'd like to keep you here for a few hours so we can lower your fever and get your heartbeat back to a normal rhythm. You are also dehydrated, so I'd like to continue your IV drip too. Your heat seems to be very intense, and I don't think it's safe or wise for you to try and go through it alone." said the doctor, adjusting his glasses.

"I can't! I have a flight later tonight! I need to get home to Japan!" Yūri cried, trying to sit up but he had no strength to do so. The room started spinning again-- 

"Easy, Yūri, take it easy! Lay back down!"

"Your temperature is really high and you're not well, you need to rest, trust me." Two familiar pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him (gently and carefully, of course) to lay back on the pillows. 

"Mr. Katsuki, I advise against going out in public spaces for the next few days. Your pheromones are very powerful, and there is a high chance someone could assault you. It really is for your safety. Are you able to postpone your flight home? I think remaining here in the hospital for a little would help your condition; you need fluids and rest. There are medications as well that we can give you here that will help you get through your heat more easily. 

"However, if you insist on going home and feel that you're well enough to endure it, I can give you an emergency suppressant. It's injected into your thigh, and it should halt pheromone production for 12 hours. The side effects of it aren't great, however. If you get it here, it may last you until you get home, and then your symptoms will naturally return. Heats usually last 5-7 days, though everyone is different. I suggest you go to your doctor when you get home. What would you like to do?" The doctor asked, meeting Yūri's gaze. 

Yūri swallowed hard. An injection that would make it safe for him to travel? There was stuff like that out there? He really needed to get home; he'd rather go through his heat with his all-Beta family looking after him than spend a few days in a Russian hospital where he knew no one. 

"I-I would like the injection. Please." Yūri said in a trembling voice. "I want to go home tonight." 

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll give it to you when it gets closer to your flight time. In the meantime, I'd like for you to get as much rest as you can here; you're going to need it. We'll continue to monitor your condition. I'll also type up a report for your doctor in Japan so they know what happened. In the meantime, please get some rest." The doctor swept from the room, adjusting his glasses as he went and drawing the privacy curtain.

"Yūri? Do you mind if we go back and get some sleep? It's getting late, and we have to fly home tomorrow too. Are you gonna be ok here?" Phichit asked in a low voice. 

"Yes, I'll be alright. I should probably get some sleep too. I still need my luggage from my room. Thank you both for everything, I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry I was so much trouble…" said Yūri gratefully, settling back into his pillows and pulling his blankets up higher. 

Both of them waved and Yūri was left alone. He slept fitfully, waking up drenched in sweat and breathing hard, dying for a release, going so far as to inch his hand down to the waistband of his hospital pants before dimly remembering he was in public. Even after receiving the injection, and collapsing into his narrow airplane seat, he was so exhausted and drained. What a horrible twenty-four hours...he couldn't wait to get home to Hasetsu...and have to break the news to his family that he was an Omega and currently having his first heat. 

Yūri rested his face against the cold window of the plane. It felt so soothing on his aching head. He shut his eyes on the tears that were threatening to fall and fell asleep again. 

“Chris, I need your help.” Victor said as soon as Chris got within earshot of him. Chris raised his eyebrows. Was this how these high-society people greeted each other now? Huh. Maybe he just needed to get out more. 

“Well, good morning to you too, Victor. Nice ensemble you have on. That must be one hell of a hangover.” said Chris with a smirk, looking his best friend up and down. Victor had on a thick, woolly black muffler that covered not just his neck but his mouth and nose too. He had sunglasses on and fluffy earmuffs too, and it wasn't even that cold out today. A cup of strong coffee sat in front of him, the light winter breeze creating soft ripples across the dark surface. 

“And you've got dark circles. Late night out? I ordered you one too. Extra cream, like you like.” said Victor, choosing to ignore Chris’s comments and sip his liquid breakfast instead; he definitely couldn’t handle solid food at the moment. Thank God the cafe table umbrella blocked most of the hazy sunshine from reaching them. The aviators helped too. Chris took his seat across the table. 

“Wow, how kind. Will there be white foam on top too?” said Chris delicately, stacking the creamers in a pyramid.

“Maybe, but not from me.”

“Ahhh, what a shame.”

“Why, things not going well with your boyfriend? What was his name---Peter? Axel? Lars?” Victor asked over his cup with a sly smile. Only he could match Chris’s playfulness, ever since they were teenagers. Aside from Yakov and Yuri, Chris was one of the few people Victor considered a friend. Chris never met the Nikiforovs though, and for good reason. Their pride-and-joy Alpha son friends with a foreigner Omega? Not in a million years.

“Dieter, actually. And things are fine, he’s just at home taking care of the cat. We can’t all be like you and cart our pets with us everywhere we go, you know.” The waitress brought out Chris’s coffee. There was no white foam on top. “So, what exactly do you need my help with?” 

Victor finished his coffee and paused for a moment. He wondered how Chris would react to the words he was about to say. Would he be like Yuri and tell him to forget it? Or maybe like Yakov and refuse to believe it? 

“Chris...I think I’m in love.” Victor said seriously. Chris swallowed what was in his mouth a little harder than he meant to; he coughed and cleared his throat before opening his mouth. Victor stared at him over the rims of his sunglasses. In all the years they’d known each other, Chris was still as dramatic as ever. Some things really don’t change.

“Wow! The frigid, untouchable World Champion Victor Nikiforov has the hots for someone! That’s something I never thought I’d see in my lifetime!” said Chris, looking rather impressed. “Exactly how much champagne did you drink last night?”

“Yes, yes, I know I’m a lush.” said Victor airily, waving his hand as if to shoo the comment away. Chris laughed. “Anyway, if you’re done laughing...and I’m not frigid at all.”

“Sorry, sorry. No, you aren’t. You just have that look about you, like you’re some kind of ice creature or something? What are they called?” said Chris, thinking and drinking his coffee. Victor laughed. 

“ ‘Ice creature’? Chris, I think your English needs some work.” He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and his head started to pound. “Ah, my head…”

“Ok, ok. So, tell me about this person? How did you meet? What are they like? What’s their name?” Chris pressed eagerly, stirring the remainder of his coffee with his spoon. “These are crucial questions, Victor!”

“Ah, one at a time! My head feels like a used kitchen rag!” said Victor, rubbing his temples, not that it was helping any. He really needed to watch his alcohol intake from here on out. If Yuri could see him like this, he’d laugh himself silly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. That was the last thing he needed to think about right now. “Actually, I can only answer one of those questions at the moment. I saw him last night at the party, and I just--it felt like I was drawn to him. He looked familiar, but I never got close enough to ask him for his name; when I got within twenty feet of him, he ran out of the room. He smelled so sweet, it was almost addictive! And he was really--well--cute.” 

He flushed a little, he could feel it in his cheeks. Suddenly he felt really embarrassed. It was one thing for him to say that Makkachin was cute, but another person? And a man? Maybe all that champagne had altered his DNA somehow. Chris blinked, clearly quite surprised.

“Oh my, I didn’t know you were so poetic, Victor. Have you been keeping that talent a secret all these years?” said Chris with a smile.

“Chris, I’m being serious.”

“So, you saw him last night? But you didn’t get the chance to ask him his name?” said Chris without missing a beat. 

“No, he didn’t come back when he left the room. I know almost nothing about him, just that he looks really familiar. He was Asian, and that’s about all I know. Yakov and Yuri said I should just forget about him. That is probably the best decision. My family isn’t too fond of foreigners…” said Victor heavily. 

Chris frowned. For as long as he could remember, his friend had always seemed so distant and lonely. Victor had thrown himself into skating, and practically nothing else. It was his escape from his empty and depressing home life. And from what he’d heard from Victor about his family, it didn’t seem like he was allowed to associate with other children his age, unless they were Alphas too. As for who it was that Victor seemed so taken with, Chris already had two ideas as to who it could be, and he wasn’t going to voice his connection to them out loud. He’d promised Yūri that he wouldn’t tell anyone, and omegas should stick together. He didn’t want Yūri to go through what he had all those years ago... in that dark alleyway on a warm Parisian evening...

"Victor, you can't keep obeying their wishes like a dog. Don't you want to keep skating? You're so good at it, don't abandon it. It's time for you to live your own life. You don't need their approval for every single thing. It's your life, not theirs. You're free to do what you want with it, and that includes your romantic life." said Chris after a while, feeling a twinge of pity for his friend. It must have been tough to grow up in a family like that.

"It's not like that, exactly. I can't explain it." said Victor, a flicker of sadness crossing his face and then vanishing as quickly as it had come. "Anyway, is there any way you could track him down?"

"Track down who? Your Asian beauty?" said Chris in surprise. Maybe Victor had taken his words to heart after all. 

"Yes."

"It's going to be hard, especially since you don't know his name. Can you at least remember what he looks like? Or what he was wearing last night? Or is that too much to ask of your champagne brain?"

"Yes, yes... I think he had glasses on, and his hair was a little messy. He had on a black suit and a striped blue tie. It was ugly, trust me, I wanted to take a lighter to it. He looked smaller than me, but still seemed a good height. That's about all I could see before he ran. Why did he run away, anyway?" said Victor thoughtfully, brushing his silvery hair away from his face.

 _Ah, so it was Yūri Katsuki that Victor had been eyeing last night,_ thought Chris. _Makes perfect sense. He is rather cute._

"I have no idea. Maybe he's just shy? Or had to pee? Or maybe he had too much to drink, just like you. At any rate, are you really serious about pursuing him? Have you considered that it may have been his pheromones you were attracted to last night? If that's the case, it would be cruel to lead him on like that." Chris said. If only Victor knew that he had taken him to the hospital just last night...

"I can't get him out of my head, Chris!" Victor said, almost exasperated, and rested his forehead on the table. The cold iron felt amazing on his pounding head. "He's all I could think about last night at the party, in the shower after I got back to my apartment, and even in my dreams! All of my dreams had him in it, I swear! I just...I want to know what it means. I've never felt like this before, not with anyone…"

"Well," Chris said with a sigh, "it's hard to see you look so pathetic, Victor. We've been friends a long time. I'll do my best to help you if this is what you want. But, you need to answer this question first." Chris leaned in closer and dropped his voice. "Say he turned out to be...a Beta, or an Omega. Do you think that would change how you feel about him? Would you cast him out and abandon him?" 

Victor shook his head without any hesitation.

"Good." Chris said, satisfied. "I couldn't be friends with you anymore if you felt that way. But you know your family isn't going to stand for this at all."

"I do. That's why we're not going to tell them, under any circumstances. In fact, that's why we aren't going to tell anyone about this, outside of Yakov and Yuri Plisetsky. Right, Chris?" Victor leaned in close too. Their foreheads were almost touching now, and they were breathing the same cold air. 

"Mum's the word." Chris whispered, pecking Victor on the tip of his cold nose. He stood up and adjusted his coat. "I know a lot of people, so I'll see what I can find. You should ask your rinkmates. Might be a good place to start." He pulled his hat over his ears and waved before walking off. Victor watched him go.

Chris was right. This was his life, wasn't it? He was in the driver's seat. He left some money on the table and walked back towards his apartment. Still...if his family ever found out what he was up to…

Victor shuddered, even though his coat was thick and warm. He didn't really want to think about it.

His phone took the opportunity to interrupt his thoughts by ringing in his coat pocket. Fumbling, Victor pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID.

Instantly, his entire body tightened up. Teeth clenched, shoulders locked, fingers rigid. He didn't want to answer this call one bit, and he groaned internally, but he had to. His life depended on it. A bent finger pushed the green button, and a stiff voice that felt like it didn't belong to him came out of his mouth.

"Hello, Mother."

"That idiot...he's going to get himself killed. Stupid…" Yuri muttered at his magazine, stroking the lazy, fluffy cat that was settled in his lap. The sofa at the Baranovskaya residence was particularly comfortable today, and hazy sunshine was streaming through the soft white curtains hung at the enormous windows. A soft fire was crackling warmly in the fireplace. 

"It's not my place to interfere. I'm not his mother." Yakov grumbled disdainfully, reading the newspaper. He'd long forgotten about his cup of coffee on the end table, and only the Siberian Tundra was colder than it now. "If he wants to chase after that boy, then let him. Sometimes the burned hand teaches best."

"His family isn't going to stand for it, and you know that, Yakov." said Yuri. "An Asian AND a second-class citizen? No way. He's putting that guy in danger too by pursuing him! You can't tell me you're going to let him do this."

"Wow. Yuri Plisetsky, caring about another person? I'm shocked." Yakov replied, setting the newspaper aside and realizing his coffee was still there, untouched. He took a sip and shuddered. 

"It's not like that! I don't even know the guy, except that he's a figure skater too and he bombed his entire season. I heard him crying in the bathroom after the Grand Prix. He should just retire already. And here people told me he was really good at skating. Ha." said Yuri dismissively, scratching Potya. 

"So I noticed. My biggest concern is that he's just chasing his hormones. He's never even talked properly to Yūri Katsuki before now. Victor's going to meet him, find out they're from two completely different worlds, and that will be the end of it. I feel a little bad for Yūri, really." said Yakov.

"They danced together at the banquet, remember? Ridiculous."

"Yes, but Katsuki was piss-drunk and had no clue what he was doing. I doubt he even remembers talking to Vitya that night. Maybe we're concerned over nothing." Yakov shrugged.

Lilia came in with a tray of blini at that moment. Her face looked as elegant as usual, but still quite stern. She sat in an armchair opposite the two with her espresso. 

"I can see I missed some interesting developments at the party last night." Lilia said over the silver rim of her cup. "Has Victor gotten himself in trouble again?" Victor had been her ballet student since she retired from the Bolshoi Ballet, and there were very few people who knew him better than she did, and one of them was sitting in the room too. 

"He's either in trouble, or he's going to be." said Yakov darkly, helping himself to a blini. 

"What for this time?"

"He thinks he's in love." said Yuri, Potya leaping off his lap to go and greet Lilia. Lilia looked mildly surprised. 

"Oh? Is that not what his family wanted in the first place? That was the whole purpose of that party, despite what they told everyone." Lilia said, sharing the same dislike for Victor’s family as everyone else in the room. The less they interacted, the happier everyone was. It was also why Victor came to visit them when he was younger instead of the other way around. 

"Him falling in love isn't the issue. It's who he thinks he's in love with…" Yakov said, now devoting his full attention to the conversation. "I think it's just his hormones, if you ask me. But of course if you tell him that, he won't listen. He's never done anything I told him to as long as I've known him, why would he start now?"

"I take it that it's someone his parents would not approve of?" Lilia asked, but she already knew the answer. 

"Oh, of course. You think the Prince would ever fall for a Princess? Not in any fairy tale I've ever read. Victor found the one person who would piss off his family the most and let his hormones take over, like some lovesick teenager."

"Hey!" Yuri interjected indignantly. 

"Well, at any rate, we're his coaches. All we can do is watch over him from the shadows. And make sure certain snakes don't try to interfere." said Lilia, stirring her coffee. 

"What?! Are you insane? If you cross Anika, she's going to take you down, Lilia! Look at the hell she put Vitya through! I still have nightmares about him showing up in the middle of the night as white as the snow!" said Yakov, blanching. He gripped his handkerchief and dabbed shakily at his shiny forehead. 

"Let her try. I have my own reputation. Her clout alone isn't enough to take me down. I'm not the least bit afraid of her. And neither should you be." scoffed Lilia, gathering up her empty cup and saucer and taking both into the kitchen. 

"You should be, Lilia...we all should be…" Yakov muttered pensively to his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of biology, Omegas (male, female and otherwise) all have narrower hips and pelvises prior to having their first child. During birth(?), their hips grow wider, and they retain the wide hips after giving birth.


	4. A Mystery Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it. And I didn't die. 
> 
> This chapter was a major struggle. Yūri’s part came so naturally and easy, but when it came time to write the second half of the chapter, everything just stalled. It took me weeks to write four pages, which to me is a bit disappointing. I did have finals for University going on as well though, in my own defense.
> 
> Beyond this point, Yūri and Victor will now share one plot line. Everything else is secondary. I hope what I've managed to put together here is entertaining. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this so far, your support means the absolute world to me. Thank you to Haruhi_Rose for suggesting the chapter title and being my editor, and thanks to candycane for all your help as well. I love you both. 
> 
> For Yuki.

“...Mom?” said Yūri in a small voice, entering the kitchen. It was the first time he’d come home in five years, and he came home in heat. He just wanted to go upstairs and lay down, if his body would allow him to get that far. Hiroko Katsuki looked over from her pile of dishes in the sink, and her face brightened.

“Yūri! Welcome home! It’s been so long! Everyone’s here to greet you--” But she stopped when she got a closer look at his face. Standing on tip-toes, she reached up to feel his forehead. “Oh, honey! You have a fever, and you look awful! Here, sit down before you fall down!” She pulled up a chair and eased her son into it. “Your face is all flushed. Keep your coat on, your dad will drive you to the hospital--”

“Mom, it’s ok, really. I’m fine...it’s nothing…”

Hearing familiar voices, several people stuck their heads in the doorway, and suddenly the kitchen got crowded.  _ Too  _ crowded. He just wanted to go up to bed, why was that so difficult?

“Hey, Yūri! I thought I heard your voice! Welcome back, you just get in?” boomed the voice of Nishigori. Ordinarily, Yūri would have been happy to see him, but not when his voice was ringing in his head and ears. They’d been friends for so long, he did sort of feel bad for wanting him to keep his voice down.

“Glad your flight got in ok! Welcome home after five long years!” Minako’s bubbly tone rang out, and somehow that hurt his head even worse. Someone had been into the champagne already. 

“Yūri! The girls and I missed you--”

“Hang on!” Hiroko called over the noise and miraculously, everyone fell silent. “Thank you all for coming to welcome him back, but Yūri’s not feeling well. He needs to get some rest. We’ll all have a get-together once he’s feeling better.” She set some cold medicine and a glass of water down in front of Yūri.

“Thank you, Mom, but this isn’t really going to help much…” Yūri said between breaths, trying to pull himself together enough to wash up and get to bed.

“You should take at least something to bring down your fever. It might help you breathe better, your breathing doesn’t sound good…”

“I can breathe. I’m ok…” Yūri said, feeling the full effects of his first heat rising up inside his body like a boiling tidal wave. He was approaching the breaking point. The last 48 hours were replaying in his head like a bad movie: the party he definitely didn’t belong at, catching eyes with Victor Nikiforov, laying in the hospital, and finding out that he’d been living a lie for 23 years. The voices around him throbbed in his sore head, blending together and distorting, mixing with the sound of his pounding heartbeat--

“That sucks. You need a hand getting upstairs?”

“No, I’ll be fine, thank you…sorry...you all went to all this trouble...” Yūri said in a shaking voice. He stood up and instantly realized he’d made a mistake: the dizziness and weakness that had been building up inside him crashed into him at full force. He stumbled, as darkness gathered in the corners of his vision...no, not this again…

A large, thick hand grabbed him around the waist to keep him from hitting the floor. As soon as the fingertips made contact with his skin just underneath the hem of his shirt, a hot, electrifying jolt shot through Yūri’s body like he’d been electrocuted. A rushing feeling engulfed his entire body in less than a second. What was this feeling? It felt like... _ ecstasy.  _ Oh,  _ God... _ it felt so amazing...more…

SMACK!

Yūri had come to his senses and slapped the hand away wildly. The recoil sent him to his knees painfully on the tile floor. The dark fog lifted from his vision and brought him back to himself again. The whole room was dead silent. Breathing hard, Yūri looked up and realized who he’d hit. Nishigori was eyeing him with a mixture of shock and concern, rubbing the back of his hand. The horror set in fairly quickly.

“O-oh my God! I’m so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! Y-you startled me!” Yūri said frantically with his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. He’d lost himself for a moment when he’d been touched; it was like he blacked out for a second or two. And that  _ rush _ ...just from a touch on his hip? Plenty of people had touched him before (well...maybe not there, but still) and he’d never experienced that. Was it the heat--?

“Ah, don’t worry, it’s ok.” said Nishigori, waving it off casually. “I did sorta come out of nowhere, I just didn’t want you to pass out and hit your head. Come on, I'll give you a hand…" He helped Yūri up from the floor and back into the chair he was sitting in earlier. Someone pressed the glass of water into his hands, but he didn’t notice who. 

"You're acting kinda weird, Yūri. I mean, I know you're sick and all, but still. You smell so sweet; are you wearing perfume?" Minako said, slurring her words and moving in closer to Yūri to catch his scent. Yūri’s heart was pounding so fast it hurt.

“N-no, that’s not--”

“You know you can tell us anything, right Yūri?” said Yuko warmly. “We’re worried about you because we care.”

Yūri felt a pang of guilt somewhere in his stomach. He had to tell them; it may as well be now. It felt as if there was a baseball blocking his throat, and trying to swallow it hurt. Taking a shaky breath, he opened his mouth.

“I’m an Omega…” Yūri said, his voice barely audible and hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. For some reason, the inside of his throat felt tender. He found it hard to look at everyone, so he spoke to his knees instead. “I’m an Omega, and I’m in heat right now...I didn’t know I was until I got sick the other night and went to a hospital in Russia and they ran some blood tests. This is my first heat, and it’s so painful...I can’t control my body, and I don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know what to do…” He stared at the cracks in the wooden table, wishing they’d swallow him up right about now. No one said anything for a few seconds. 

“Is that it? You make it sound like it’s bad news. I thought maybe someone you know died, or something.” said Nishigori with a shrug. Yūri’s head shot up so fast he hurt his neck.

“What do you--?”

“Come on, Yūri, think about it. You lived the last 23 years thinking you were a Beta. But just because that turned out not to be true doesn’t mean you’ve suddenly changed as a person, right? You’re still you. The only thing that’s really changed is that now you know you can get pregnant, so just practice safe--”

“That’s right, Yūri! This doesn’t change how any of us see you, I promise. And as for controlling your body, I’m on medicine that helps reduce my symptoms quite a bit. You have options. And you can definitely still skate. I still can.” said Yuko warmly. Yūri stared at her as if he’d never seen her before in his life. Yuko...was an Omega, too? He’d never known, in all the years they’d been friends. 

“You’re still our son, honey. No matter what.” said Hiroko. Yūri said nothing, but took the time to wipe his eyes and swallow the lump in his throat. A hand smelling of cigarettes patted him gently on the back. 

“But all that being said, Yūri, from my personal experience, you should get a lot of rest over the next few days. First heats tend to be the worst, but they get a little better after your first. You should take some medicine for your fever and drink plenty of water. A cool bath might also help. And you should go to the doctor after it ends and talk to them about medications.” said Yuko helpfully.

“Yeah, but for now, you need to go to bed. If you trust me, I can help you upstairs, Yūri.” said Nishigori, offering Yūri his arm. Yūri took it without hesitation. Yuko took his other. Murmuring goodnights to his family, Yūri leaned on them both as they helped him upstairs and into bed. They both wished him well and left. A rush of warmth that had nothing to do with his heat was slowly filling his body. Never in his life had he been so grateful to be surrounded by so many good people. He had been so afraid to tell his parents, let alone everyone else, and they still loved him, even though the rest of the world would see him as a burden…

Wishing his heart would stop pounding and the nausea would subside, he slowly lost himself in sleep…

Yūri couldn’t remember truly waking up until five days later. Suddenly he’d just woken up around lunchtime, drenched in cold sweat and feeling really gross, with no fever or dizziness at all, as if he’d never had it to begin with. A half-full dish of okaiyu* on his bedside table told him he must’ve at least been awake enough to eat a little over the past few days, but he definitely hadn’t showered. No way was he going downstairs like this. Without a word, he showered and changed clothes, trying hard to ignore the fallen box of tissues by his bed and how it got there. 

He picked at his breakfast (it was lunch at this point, but what did it really matter?) slowly, even though he hadn’t eaten much over the past few days. Phichit and Chris had messaged him multiple times, asking if he was alright and if he had seen a doctor yet. He made a mental note to do that today, and texted them both back. Yuuko and Nishigori had also messaged him, telling him to come down to the rink once he was feeling better. Even though he was depressed, he really did miss skating. 

When he got there, both Yuko and Nishigori were there waiting for him, despite the big “CLOSED" sign on the glass door.

“Hey, he’s alive! We were wondering when you’d stop by!” said Nishigori airily, sounding like the head of a cheer squad with his booming voice. At least it didn’t hurt Yūri’s head today. “Is your heat over? Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.” said Yūri, putting his bag down. He hadn’t been here in so long. Looking around showed him that they had moved the bulletin boards and class announcements sections, and put new lockers in. Where the bulletin board had been now hung a huge poster of him in one of his competition costumes from last season. His face burned and Nishigori laughed.

“That one’s a fan favorite! All the girls say how much they like looking at you.” said Nishigori with a snicker. Yuko smiled.

“I like this one. It really captures your love for the sport, Yūri. You know?” She said as she put skates back on the metal shelf behind her. 

“I...appreciate it. Thank you.” said Yūri with a small smile, but he meant it all the same. “And thank you both for being so understanding. That really meant a lot to me…”

“No problem, really. You’re a strong person, so you’ll do just fine. Oh, I guess you didn’t see the replay of Victor’s exhibition skate the other night? You were probably too sick…” Yuko said sympathetically. Yūri felt a jolt in his stomach, as if he’d missed a step going downstairs. Speaking of Victor...what was with that interaction between him and Victor at that party? It was like as soon as their eyes met, his heart started racing and it got so hard to breathe. And then he started walking towards him and all of a sudden he got so nervous and heat symptoms showed up. What did all that mean, anyway?

“Yuko...I was at the same party he was for World’s. We never talked, but there was a moment where our eyes met. And as soon as they did, my heat symptoms started. All of a sudden it got so hard to breathe, and I was so nervous I thought my heart was going to stop. I’ve never felt like that before, ever. Victor started walking towards me, but the closer he got, the worse the heat symptoms were. And there was this sweet scent in the air...it was so heavy. Have you...ever felt like that before?” Yūri asked her, shifting his weight a little and playing with his fingers. Yuko thought hard.

“I don’t think so. What you described are all symptoms you can get when you go to heat, but it almost sounds like Victor approaching you is what triggered it all. Did you feel ok before that?” Yuko asked. 

“I mean, I felt tired and my stomach felt funny, but I also had a cold too.” said Yūri. He didn’t want to talk about all the dreams he’d had that night involving Victor touching and caressing his naked body. 

“It is possible for Omegas and Alphas to trigger heat and rut in each other, especially if there’s some compatibility there...some people believe in “fated pairs”, which is basically like meeting your partner for life mixed with love at first sight, but…”

“Nah. That’s just an urban legend. Something the girls used to whisper about when we were at school.” said Nishigori dismissively. “I don’t think anything like that actually exists.”

“Ah...right.”

“Anyway, what did you want to show us, Yūri?” Yuko asked.

“Oh, it’s not much. Just something I’ve been practicing since competitions ended for me. I’ve been working hard on it, and it won’t be as good as Victor’s, but... will you watch?” Yūri asked them both nervously, taking off his blade covers and glasses and setting them both aside safely. They both nodded enthusiastically, standing behind the wall of the rink.

Yūri made his way to the center of the ice. Between his heart pounding and the butterflies in his stomach, he wasn’t sure which feeling was more uncomfortable. The air in the rink felt cool on his flushed face and neck. He adjusted his stance. Breathe in...breathe out…

Yuko stood up completely straight. The energy in the rink changed. She knew that opening anywhere…

  
  
  
  
  


"Oi, Old Man. Why are  _ you  _ here again? Don't you have a medal to go polish?" Yuri asked impatiently, looking over the top of his magazine. Victor was sprawled out on the velvet sofa opposite him, like something the tide had washed in, buried deep in his Instagram feed. Makkachin the poodle was taking a snooze, lying stretched out on Victor's belly. Potya was, not surprisingly, nowhere to be seen. Victor looked up from his phone screen.

"What? Am I not allowed to be here?" Victor asked, blinking, looking like he'd missed the memo by a mile. Yuri slapped his palm against his forehead. 

"Good God…"

"Vitya, you know you're welcome here almost any time, but get your shoes off the couch!" Lilia said with a steely glint in her eyes, wiping the dust from the furniture. Victor took them off with some difficulty (Makkachin was very comfortable and didn't really want to move) and set them on the floor. He knew better than to cross Lilia. She'd treated him like her own son for as long as he could remember. He considered her to be as much his mother as his blood one, perhaps even more so. He reabsorbed himself in his phone. 

"Yuri, you need to start getting back into regular practices, you've been far too complacent lately. You have a lot of natural talent, but you still have a lot to learn about skating, you know. Victor, that goes for you too." said Yakov sternly. Though it was still morning, it was always a good time to give his students a lecture. "Georgi and Mila have already started planning their upcoming season out, and so should you be!"

"Why should I? There's no one who can match me in this bracket, not even close! I'm miles ahead of everyone else, and I'm about to make my senior debut. It's stupid." said Yuri heatedly, still reading through his magazine. 

"You may be the Junior Champion, but the Senior Division is a whole different ballgame, Yuri Plisetsky! Don't let your arrogance control everything, or you'll end up like that idiot from Canada, Jean-Jacques Leroy!"

"Ha! Don't compare me to that greasy walrus! Disgusting! I'm nothing like him, Yakov! Ugh, just picturing his face makes me want to puke!" Yuri snapped heatedly, setting his magazine down in a huff. He shot daggers at Victor too, but Victor was too involved in something on his phone to notice. He did, however, look up when the magazine collided with his head.

"Ouch! What was that for? I didn't say anything to you!" Victor said indignantly, rubbing a spot on his forehead where the spine of the book had cracked him. 

"But you thought it! Well, Old Man, what's  _ your _ plan for this season? Spill it!"

But Victor didn't answer right away. He'd just won gold at World's...but he hadn't given any thought to the upcoming season at all, especially not in the past two weeks. His mind had been so full with training, and when that was all over his thoughts were entertained by the Japanese boy he'd locked eyes with at the party. Every moment, waking or sleeping, seemed to be occupied by him now, and even though Victor didn't know his name, he could swear he'd seen him before. He'd been up well into the morning on forums and chatting with Chris, trying desperately to track him down for the past few days. It was almost an obsession...scary…

"Hello? Earth to Victor! I asked you a question, remember?" Yuri snapped impatiently, kicking the couch to get his attention. Victor snapped back to reality with an unpleasant bump.

"I--I am unsure. I don't really know what to do about next season. I really--well--I'm just not sure." said Victor honestly, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Ha?! Victor Nikiforov, "not sure"? What is this, some practical joke? What do you mean, you're "not sure"?!" Yuri said, in complete shock, his eyebrows raised so high they might just float up off of his forehead. 

"Vitya, I hope you're kidding! You do realize that you can't afford to slack off now, World Champion or not! You've come too far for that! We all have! Get your head out of the clouds and try and be serious for once!" said Yakov in his "Stern Coach" voice. It was a miracle the man hadn't had a stroke yet from having to deal with all of his students' shenanigans all the time. He felt more like a babysitter with each passing day. 

“I don’t intend to slack off, don’t worry, Yakov,” said Victor airily, scratching Makkachin behind the ears. “That’s not me anyway, you know that. I work very hard. Haha, look, Makkachin! Look at this cute video Mila sent us! So many cute poodle puppies in the bath! Awww, they look just like you when you were little!”

"Hey! What about that promise you made me a while ago? You said if I won the Junior World's without doing any quads, you'd choreograph me a program for my senior debut! Whatever happened to that, Old Man?"

"Oh, right, I forgot all about that! We can work on that a little when I have some free time." 

"You have free time right now, since you're too busy on social media looking at stupid dog videos! Or are you still hung up over your Cinderella? He looked way too young for you, FYI." snapped Yuri, folding his arms irritably. 

"If all the both of you are going to do here is carry on, then you can take it out of this house. You're disturbing the peace. Either cease your arguing, or we can go down to the studio and you can do grand pliés until your knees give out." said Lilia dangerously from over the top of her teacup. Lilia was a woman of her word, something they both knew painfully well. Yuri sat back in his chair rigidly, picking up the furled magazine he'd thrown at Victor and opening it without another word. 

_ Looks like I've missed some interesting stuff while I was busy with Worlds, _ Victor thought as he scrolled through his feed.  _ JJ got engaged...good for him, I guess, but what poor human could spend that much time with him? Maybe he's just that good in bed? Ah, who knows. Looks like André is having fun at the beach with Maricella and the boys. They look happy. Wonder if he ever misses skating? Minami Kenjiro won Japan Nationals? Wow, that's pretty awesome for someone so young. I bet he'll be a great professional skater in a year or so.  _

A message alert popped up on Victor's phone, interrupting his scrolling. He tapped it, and it opened. It was from Georgi.

>>Hey! You've probably seen this already, but just in case you haven't, you NEED to. You can thank me with a beer later! <<

Following the text was a link to a video. Half-wondering if Georgi had sent him something highly questionable, Victor hesitantly tapped on the link.

But it wasn't inappropriate. It wasn't a virus or a scam either. It was a skating video. Interesting. Georgi never really sent this kind of stuff to him before, so why now? Victor scrolled down a little to see the title. "Japan Skater Katsuki Yūri Tries to Skate Victor Nikiforov's Routine." Oh, so this is why Georgi sent this to him. That name sounded so familiar. Had he met him somewhere before? Maybe they skated in the same competition once?

And then Victor saw his face. That messy hair, those warm brown eyes, that jawline...no way…it couldn't be...the young man he'd seen at the party! He looked identical to him, even without the glasses! That was him! And his name...they'd definitely competed together before! Didn't he make the cut for the Grand Prix Final this past year? He didn't make the podium though…

Victor watched in silence as the familiar aria played. Yūri's movements were so grateful and fluid, it was almost as if he were made of water. He could practically hear the song echoing inside Yūri's heart; he was so engrossed in the music. The look on his face…longing for the touch of a loved one...it was so beautiful and moving...every spin, every jump was flawless and connected each movement to the next. His heart was pounding against his ribs, getting faster each second, and he could faintly recall the sweet scent he'd experienced at the party when he approached him...He longed to touch him, to hold that soft, delicate frame in his arms, to hear that voice sigh with pleasure, and feel his warm lips against his own---

"What are you staring at, Victor? You look weird and it's freaking me out. What the hell are you watching?" asked Yuri, coming over to look at Victor's screen. Victor didn't even notice him approach, he was so entranced by what he was seeing. "Ugh, that's that Yūri Katsuki everyone kept going on about a few months ago. People kept gushing about how talented he was and how amazingly he could skate. Ha! He made it to the final and then choked, so pathetic. I walked in on him crying about it in the bathroom at the Grand Prix Final. He really let himself go; he looks even heavier now than he did at the Final. Wait... _ he's _ the one you were staring at at the party that night? I didn't even recognize him! They don't give medals to fat pigs, I guess."

"Yuri Plisetsky, watch your mouth! Don't use such unattractive language in this house!" Lilia barked, rapping him over the head sharply with a rolled-up newspaper. 

"Ow! What did I say that was so bad?"

But Victor didn't register any of it. So many thoughts and emotions were swirling inside him like a tornado. Did he want to cry, laugh or cheer? Or maybe all three? It felt as if his body and mind were moving at a hundred miles an hour. His heart was still beating so fast, and energy and excitement flowed through his body with each beat. This is incredible, it's unbelievable, it's amazing...He found him, he finally found him...But why didn't he make the podium? He's so talented and expressive, he should have been up there with him. What was the problem? Didn't he have any support? Was his coach lacking? What a waste for all this talent to go unnurtured like this...A beautiful skater with a beautiful gift...what was this he was feeling---?

"Uh...Victor? Hello?" Yuri said, shaking him a little, now slightly concerned. This was how Victor had acted at that party, only weirder. Victor was scrolling quickly now...web links flew past like fighter jets...now that he knew his name, he could find out where his home rink was. He could have an answer to the questions that had haunted him these past sleepless nights, and the ones that just popped up today. He could go and see him in person to confirm if these feelings were just his hormones running wild or if they went beyond just physical, biological desire. It was all so  _ simple _ . Excitement fluttered in his stomach at the thought of seeing this young man again, and more questions came up: What was his favorite food? What kind of rink did he skate at? Has he ever had a lover before? 

"Vitya! Pay attention when people are talking to you!" said Yakov, poking Victor hard in the shoulder. Victor came back to Earth again and found himself missing Cloud Nine. 

"Ah, sorry, I just got caught up in something and zoned out a bit, but I'm ok. Sorry about that." said Victor hastily. He gathered himself and Makkachin together rather quickly. He had work to do, starting now. "I have a lot to do, so I should get going." And he left, leaving all three of them in a state of total confusion. 

But for Yakov, at least, all was made clear the next day.

"What do you mean, you're taking a break from skating?! What the hell brought this on?" Yakov hollored in the back of the cab. Victor had only shown up at the house, told him to get in, and nothing else. 

"I just need a little time away, you know? See some new places, meet some new people, that sort of thing." Victor said cheerfully, putting his hand in his pocket. His fingers touched the binding of his travel documents and his excitement peaked. He was going to actually meet Yūri Katsuki. This was really happening. Well, there was that time at the GPF banquet last year when they danced together and Yūri got drunk and took most of his clothing off, but that shouldn't really count, as Victor hadn't really remembered that until after watching the video. 

"That's ridiculous! You get to do that plenty of times while you're traveling for competitions! You're making a huge mistake! If you leave skating now, there's no way you'll be able to come back! Stop this foolishness at once!" 

"I found a skater with a lot of talent and I think I can really help him. Plus...he's the one I met at the party, and I can't get him out of my head. I need to meet him. I need to be sure." said Victor with fresh determination.

"You're quitting skating to be a  _ coach _ ? To a skater you interacted with not even  _ twice _ ? This is absolute madness! You're letting your hormones and your sexual fantasies cloud your judgement! This whole plan is nonsense! Turn around, we're going home!"

"Sorry, Yakov. But this time I can't do what you're telling me." Victor got out of the cab and retrieved his suitcase from the trunk. He kissed Yakov warmly on his shiny forehead. "Goodbye, Yakov. I'll let you know when I touch down in Japan." 

"What do you mean, "this time"? You've never done what I've said since I've known you!" Yakov yelled out the window as the cab pulled away from the airport terminal. 

Victor picked his head up as he walked into the busy terminal. Now wasn't the time to be nervous, or second-guess himself. A new chapter was about to begin.

  
  
  
  
  


Miles and miles away, a phone rang. The voice on the other end was gritty.

"He entered the Sheremetyevo Terminal. Looks like he's...getting on a flight to Fukuoka? Sounds like Japan. What do you want us to do?" 

The recipient paused and thought for a moment. This next move would be critical. 

"Keep tailing him as far as you can. When you can't go any farther, let me know and I'll pull some strings. Try not to let him out of your sight. And be discreet."

"Understood."

Click. Dial tone. 


End file.
